


Tile

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya and Ko Yeong-ha shower!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



Waya loves it when Ko shoves him against the shower wall and slides into him slowly but surely, hard and thick and wet, after slicking him up with lube and _lifting_ him to the right level. He loves how the friction of his shoulders against tile and Ko's hands and cock are the only things keeping him suspended in the air. He loves how the water slicks back Ko's hair and flushes his skin and hardens his nipples, and how it's hot at the beginning of their coupling when their bodies are still warming up to the idea, but cool at the end when they're overheated and panting and trying to find the motivation to get up and move. But this... It's when his head smacks against the shower head for the third time that evening, hard enough that he thinks he might be bleeding, that Waya decides enough is enough. Shower sex is great, lots of fun, but next time the're doing it in the bath because Waya's already had one concussion happen during sex with Ko, and he does _not_ want a repeat! ...Of the concussion part, at least.


End file.
